


Jealousy

by Cute Negativity Cloud (Ofelia)



Category: Half Bad, Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofelia/pseuds/Cute%20Negativity%20Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can’t let go of his insecurities where Annalise, ex-sweetheart turned best friend, is concerned. Nathan gets fed up with it. “ Do you want me to show you I want only you? Or do you want me to know exactly how deep you want to possess me?”<br/>Basically: a long, long smut piece with a little plot, incredibly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

When Annalise sat at their table, Nathan and Gabriel were fighting over the last piece of Gran’s apple and cinnamon pie. The girl’s lips were drawn in a thin, troubled line. Nathan stared at her in surprise (and that was when Gabriel stole the last morsel of Gran’s home-made lunch).

“Everything all right Annalise?” Nathan asked, ignoring Gabriel and his treacherous ways for the time being. “I thought we had agreed not to see each other at school.”

“Yes, Annalise, do you really want another carnage to happen on school grounds?” Gabriel snickered, but his eyes held a hint of steel. He was proud of the noses he had broken and the bloody knuckles he had got that time when the O’Briens had ganged up on Nathan, three on one… but he wasn’t fond of Annalise and her childhood-crush-turned-friendship with Nathan.

Annalise stared at the table, trying hard to keep her expression stony. “No, I don’t, and I’m sorry. But I don’t know who else to ask for help.”

Gabriel felt for her home situation. He really did. He could empathize, to some extent. But he also really, really didn’t like her childhood-crush-turned-friendship with Nathan. “How about a responsible adult? Social services? The police?”

Nathan sighed. He fished around his leather jacket’s pockets and handed him some wrinkled bills. “Gabriel, go get me a coffee. Have some too, this should be enough.”

Gabriel looked affronted. “The line at the café is _endless_ at this hour.”

Nathan got closer and whispered in a low tone, “That’s why I’m sending you, you insecure idiot.”

They stared at each other for a second or so. Nathan looked smug, waving the note in front of Gabriel’s nose. His boyfriend seethed, then he took the money and stormed off.

Annalise watched him go with a chagrined expression. “I’m so sorry Nathan.”

He shrugged. “Don’t be. We’ll work it out. So,” he said, smiling at her in that soft way so in contrast with his spikes-studded clothes, “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Gabriel said that afternoon, once he closed the door to his room.

“You really didn’t have to mention social services at Annalise. Or to shove your tongue down my tonsils like that when you got back, in front of her.”

Gabriel grabbed him and fit their bodies as close as physically possible. “So that’s what you think I do?” he whispered, barely grazing Nathan’s skin with his lips and nose, scattering his neck with breath-kisses. Nathan turned his head to accommodate him, his body pliant under Gabriel’s hands.

“You think I ‘shove my tongue down your tonsils’ when I kiss you?”

Nathan grabbed his hair, sealing their lips together, his own already, eagerly open. Gabriel tasted them like the most delicious of fruits, chapped and rough on the outside, velvety and soft and wet on the inside. When they parted he saw them glistening and he wanted nothing more than to dive right back, but Nathan pulled a little on his hair, stopping him.

“I think you’re the best kisser ever, and also the most insecure,” Nathan said, pinning him in place with his abyssal black eyes. “Annalise is my _friend_. Stop treating her like shit because we used to hold hands in _middle school_.”

Gabriel pursed his lips, stubborn. “I can’t help it.”

Nathan kissed him again and maneuvered them towards the bed. He pushed Gabriel down on it, smothering him against the covers. He felt Gabriel’s calloused hands sneak under his shirt and go up his spine, caressing the vertebrae and the uneven texture of the scars. Nathan cupped his face as they kissed, and stroked his earlobe with a thumb, the way he knew Gabriel liked. He felt his excitement growing, and so he pushed a knee between his legs, moved it torturously slow. Gabriel’s kiss faltered when he opened his lips to let out a whispered moan, and so Nathan dove, suckling his tongue.

Gabriel arched his back at that, moved under him and against his knee in sinuous movements. Nathan could feel the strength in his thighs, the firmness of his abs.

It made his mouth water.

When Gabriel’s thumbs reached up to his nipples and flicked them, Nathan moaned, and stopped. “I’m trying to make a serious discussion here.”

“Oh yeah?” Gabriel breathed, never stopping for a second to tickle them, “I’m listening.”

Nathan breathed heavily, soaking up the sensation of his rough pads on the sensitive skin, circling slowly and then flicking, the fingernails grazing lightly right after, and then the pads again, pushing down…

“Ahh-stop that time out,” Nathan said sitting up, and he booped Gabriel’s nose, pushing his face slightly to the side. Gabriel laughed, and let his hands fall to Nathan’s hips.

“I’m serious. You’re so sure of yourself but the moment you’re in the same breathing space as Annalise you get twelve on me.” He bowed his head down as he said that, brushing a few wavy locks from his forehead. Gabriel was following the seams of Nathan’s black jeans with his fingertips, up and down, slowly. He didn’t say anything.

“I’m not _yours_ Gabriel. I’m my own property.”

Gabriel pushed up at that, propping himself up on an elbow. He kissed him, and wished he could kiss his rebellion, his prized freedom, his untamed spirit together with his lips. “I know.”

“But there are some things we can do to pacify your insecurities I guess,” Nathan said, smile turning devious. He took hold of the hem of his own shirt and slowly lifted it, then let it fall to the ground. He smirked at the way Gabriel followed the movement, how his eyes fell on the dog tags dangling at the center of Nathan’s chest, on the now naked skin.

“Like what?” he asked, voice low and straining to remain even.

“You tell me, Gabriel,” Nathan said, and he slid a little back, pushed his ass against the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. “ Do you want me to show you I want only you? Or do you want me to know exactly how _deep_ you want to possess me?”

Gabriel growled at that, and pounced. He flipped their positions and pinned Nathan down, hands attacking his button and fly like they were enemies. They made quick work of their clothes, not minding where they landed, lips and teeth and breath mingling all the while. Gabriel pushed his tongue in, slid it over Nathan’s as far down as he could, and Nathan curled his own under it, inviting, beckoning.

When Gabriel reached out for the bedside drawer and fished in it for the lube, Nathan sealed his mouth to his shoulder. He bit and savoured the skin as his hand slid lower, until it reached their erections. He fitted them together in his palm and stroked, pushing his hips against Gabriel, who moaned, lube completely forgotten for the time being. Nathan spread his legs wider, and he saw Gabriel throw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open. He felt him move above and against him, felt how hard and hot he was already.

Then Gabriel grabbed his wrists and held them above Nathan’s head, a look of barely contained ferocity in his hazel eyes, and Nathan knew he would fuck him good. When Gabriel released his wrists, he complied and left them on the pillow. Gabriel sat up and popped open the bottle of lube, making a show of layering his own fingers. Nathan couldn’t help but smirk at that. He arched his back underneath him and fisted the pillow, challenging him.

“You are such a little shit,” Gabriel said as he looked at the way Nathan’s abs moved, eyes dark with lust and smile fond.

Nathan chuckled at that. “I try my best.”

Then Gabriel put his perfectly shaped lips on his cock and the arch in his back was anything but purposeful.

Gabriel sucked the tip, alternating between laps with the flat of his tongue and teasing the slit with just the point. He put his left hand on Nathan’s hip when he took more of him in his mouth, pushing him down roughly. He wanted to leave bruises, the imprint of his fingers on Nathan’s olive skin. He bobbed his head up and down, delighting in the way his boyfriend’s breath quickened, little gasps spilling from his lips.

Nathan felt all of his being focus on those lips, on their vice-like heavenly grip. Then he felt him circling his hole with two dripping fingers, and all of his body screamed _YES, YES PUSH THEM IN,_ but Gabriel was _horribly considerate_ and a terrible, terrible boyfriend and he stopped doing that _absolutely amazing_ thing with his tongue to ask, “That okay?”.

Nathan glared at him and growled, “Didn’t you have something to prove Gabriel?”

Something dark and burning lit in Gabriel’s eyes at that. He pushed both fingers in, watching Nathan’s body swallow them up, and he drunk in the sight of his hips curling up, the sound of the moans his own fingers caused, the perfect line of his cock jumping slightly on his taught stomach when he pulled them out and then pushed back in. He knew he was hurting him somewhat, but he also knew by now that Nathan liked a little bite of pain mixed in with the pleasure. If the flush on his lovely face and his moans were any indication, he was enjoying it.

Gabriel poured some more lube on his fingers as he kept pushing them deeper inside Nathan, who jumped at the sudden contact with the cold substance. Gabriel smeared it with his other hand, working his way underneath his testicles to fondle them gently, and then tightly fisted his shaft. He stroked it fast and relentless as he stilled his fingers, watching Nathan pushing down on them and breathing out, “Oh yes, _yes don’t stop_ ”.

So of course Gabriel stopped.

Nathan cursed at him. Gabriel laughed at his scowl. It was one of his most epic yet.

“Someone wanted to finish before I was done with him,” he teased, resuming lazily pushing his fingers in and out.

“I wasn’t that close,” Nathan said, relaxing into the mattress again.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, I would have told you to stop then.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Really? Let’s test that out.”

He pushed a third finger in, deep into the soft and deliciously tight heat of Nathan’s body, until his fingertips reached that one spot inside him. He held them there, massaging it in a circle. He forgot about gentleness when Nathan opened wide his mouth and cried out his name. Gabriel moved them viciously, and Nathan convulsed underneath him. Gabriel sneaked his other arm beneath his arched back and helped him up as he moved, as Nathan grabbed at his biceps, searching for leverage.

Nathan dig his feet into the mattress. He knew his face was on fire by now, much like his nerves. He felt his control slip faster and faster, together with the unrestrained moans he didn’t bother to suppress anymore.

He felt Gabriel’s hand splayed between his shoulder blades, so gentle, and the burning, slick, amazing sensation of his fingers making him come undone, and Gabriel’s cock sliding against his thigh where their bodies touched, and it was so good, _so good…_

“Are you close?” Gabriel asked, voice hoarse.

“Fuck yes, _stop_ ,” Nathan answered through clenched teeth. When Gabriel did, he let himself fall onto the mattress again, bones turned to mush already.

Gabriel pulled his fingers out. He was breathing heavily. He gripped Nathan’s hips, just this side of roughly, and his boyfriend snapped his eyes open, focusing on him again. Gabriel admired his skin, now glistening with sweat at the temples, in the hollow of the throat, at the center of the chest.

“I’m not done with you,” he whispered, “Roll over.”

Nathan licked his lips, and complied. He made to push himself up on his hands and knees, but Gabriel pushed him back down.

“No. Stay down.”

Nathan looked at him from above a shoulder. Gabriel wasn’t sure he got everything that burned in his black eyes in that brief moment. Challenge. Trust. Eagerness. Maybe all of that, maybe more.

He positioned himself between Nathan’s legs and put his hands on the back of his thighs, opening them wider. He retrieved the bottle of lube and popped it open again, layering himself up. Nathan was waiting, breathing evenly, so strong and yet so pliant. When he propped himself like that on his elbows, his shoulder blades stuck out. Every muscle in his upper back rippled to the surface, as the dip of his spine got deeper. And how truly delectable was the ass at the end of that sinuous line… Gabriel admired all this as he took hold of it, parting the cheeks with his fingers. Nathan gasped in surprise.

Smirking a little, Gabriel slowly pushed in. No matter the heavy foreplay, he wanted to be sure he wasn’t hurting Nathan more than necessary.

Although Nathan was making it much more difficult than it already was, what with the way he was pushing back, on top of the fact that Gabriel’s restraint was evaporating faster than water in the desert.

Gabriel pushed Nathan’s hips down, pinning him in place. The tip of his cock slid out and Nathan whined lowly.

“That’s what you get for being so impatient,” Gabriel whispered in his ear. “Now stay put.”

Nathan mumbled something suspiciously similar to _bossy Swiss prick_ into the pillow, but complied.

Gabriel pushed back in, just as slowly as before. Then, he slid his hands from Nathan’s ass to his hips. He thrust the rest of the way in just as he pushed Nathan’s hips up against his own. Nathan threw his head back and moaned, and that’s when Gabriel lost what little control he might have had left.

He had wanted to torment Nathan a little, to thrust into him hard and deep, but slowly, a few times. But he just _couldn’t_. He must’ve been made of ice to do it. As it where, he did what he had waited to do ever since Nathan had asked _Do you want me know exactly how deep you want to possess me?_

He covered Nathan’s body with his own, their skins flush against each other as much as possible, and trapped him against the bed. He sneaked his arms underneath him and fastened his hands to Nathan’s shoulders. He didn’t ask for permission or if Nathan was ready. He just fucked him into the mattress until his breathy moans turned to loud ones and then to out-of-control cries of pleasure. He drove his cock in relentlessly, his arms and hands pushing Nathan against him.

After a while he buried in as deep as he could and stayed there, pushing his hips around. He bit Nathan’s earlobe and asked, “Do you like it, Nathan?”

Never the one to relent, Nathan said through the heat and the haze that clouded his judgment, “God yes Gabriel, fuck me _more,_ ” because he was, as Gabriel had pointed out, _a little shit_ , and dammit he didn’t want to be able to even walk tomorrow without remembering how good Gabriel’s cock felt pounding his ass.

Gabriel, of course, obliged. He kept him down and pushed him against himself and fucked him like a demon, like the demon of possessive jealousy was boiling in his blood, like the demon wanted him to leave a necklace of bruises and bite marks on Nathan’s neck as a talisman warding off everybody else.

Nathan could barely move in that position. His hands fisted the pillow, useless, arms extended towards the headboard. He couldn’t even touch himself, his cock trapped against the mattress, delicious friction searing up his length. He could only take it, and god was Gabriel delivering. Nathan felt his orgasm build up like a wave ready to crush down on him, but he couldn’t do anything, he could only hope in Gabriel’s mercy…

And Gabriel could see him growing frantic, and he didn’t know how much he could resist anyway, so he angled his hips the right way until he found Nathan’s prostate. He hit it, fast and hard, and Nathan came underneath him, shuddering and shaking like a leaf as Gabriel kept thrusting into him, seeking his own release. If Gabriel had had a sliver of consideration left he would have pulled out, but Nathan urged him on through clenched teeth, eyes shut and voice whispering _Fuck yes fuck me, fuck me like that Gabriel_ , and who was he to deny such a heartfelt request?

When he finally came, Gabriel bit down on his shoulder hard enough to leave red teeth marks. Nathan felt him gasping and breathing hard against his skin as he trembled through the waves of his orgasm, softer and softer until he stilled. He licked the mark he had left then, languidly, as Nathan’s body relaxed underneath him. Gabriel pushed his nose into the dark locks at the base of Nathan’s neck, now damp with sweat, and then put his lips to his ear to whisper, “ _Je t’aime._ ”

Nathan closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

“Do you _really_ have to go?” Gabriel asked for the umpteenth time, quite petulantly too as far as Nathan was concerned – which was both adorable and annoying. “My dad won’t be back until tomorrow night, we could have the house all for ourselves.”

“I got that after the third time you mentioned it, stop trying.”

Gabriel pushed him against the wall of the entrance and smirked. “Try what?”

“Try to make me stay here with the promise of screwing all night and probably tomorrow too. I thought we agreed I have to stop cutting class.”

“That we did,” Gabriel sighed.

Nathan put his hands on the small of Gabriel’s back, keeping him close. “Besides you’re forgetting the most important thing.”

“Which is?”

“It’s my turn to cook dinner tonight. You don’t want Gran to ban you from seeing me, do you?”

“Nonsense, your grandmother adores me. Besides, isn’t that a little extreme of a reaction?”

“Are we talking about the same woman who tried to make me quit smoking by threatening every tobacconist in a five miles-radius into stop selling me cigs?”

Gabriel stared at him. “Is that why you always send me?”

Nathan shrugged. “I did find a few who would sell them anyway, but it feels like they’re giving me drugs or something, what with how fucking scared they are of her.”

Gabriel laughed. Nathan kissed his smiling lips. “Come on, I really have to go.”

“Can I walk you home?”

“Can you take a no?”

“No.”

Nathan hit him lightly in the ribs with his elbow.

“Then walk me home, you sap.”

They held hands all the way to Nathan’s house.

 

Arran was lost in his microbiology book – lost meaning that he was rereading the same paragraph for the third time – when Nathan got back.

“Hi Nathan,” he said, smiling at him.

Nathan responded with a distracted “Hey” and went straight to the kitchen.

 _Okay,_ Arran thought. What was wrong this time?

He heard Nathan messing around between fridge and stoves, setting the stew up. When he was done he came to the living room and let himself fall on the couch.

Arran watched him as he removed his boots. Usually he would get at least a questioning glare for staring at him this openly, but Nathan looked completely oblivious. He left the boots there – Gran was going to yell at him for that – and he curled up on the couch, closing his eyes. Counting the fact that it was a school day – which Nathan _hated_ – Arran found it weird that his features were so relaxed.

“Everything ok at school? You look tired.”

Nathan smiled blissfully. “Yeah.”

“…Yeah what?”

Nathan waved in his general direction, without opening his eyes. “Yeah everything ok. As ok as school can get.”

“Then why do you look like that?” Arran asked, amused.

Nathan opened his eyes at that, but only barely. “Like what?”

“I don’t know… Blissed out?”

Nathan looked at him blearily. He was pretty sure that wasn’t a word. He was also pretty sure he didn’t look _blissed out,_ whatever the hell that meant. He hoped he didn’t, because that would mean he looked like a moron with the head in the clouds at the thought of how good his boyfriend had fucked him.

Arran saw his little brother’s expression change from confusion to that, well, _blissful_ and frankly unusual smile, again. “Were you with Gabriel?”

Nathan stared at his knowing look for a second or two. Then he blushed beet red and buried his face in the couch’s cushions. “Ugh shut up Arran!”

Arran laughed (although a little part of his mind was, admittedly, screaming in horror). “I’m going to take care of the stew, you just rest.”

Nathan groaned in the cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea*  
> *stares into camera*  
> *turns away*  
> I don't know man. I'm proud but also kinda ashamed. Will I one day just be proud of the smut I write without the weirded-out feeling when I post it? Who knows.  
> *turns back*  
> TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED THIS. PLS.


End file.
